


Are we together already?

by Vikkikanawut



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikkikanawut/pseuds/Vikkikanawut
Summary: It’s about the tweets on 28/5
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Are we together already?

Mew is secretly in love with someone. His name is Gulf, who pretends to be fantasy couple with him. He always felt that Gulf has the same feeling as him, after all you can hide love from your mouth but you can’t hide love from your eyes. Especially recently, he could clearly felt that Gulf depends on him more and more and when they did a live together, Gulf would always show his love to him directly.

But he’s afraid that it is just his delusion. People in love will always be swayed by considerations of gain and loss. Sometimes he feels like maybe Gulf is kinda likes him but a second later he would go against that idea. It makes Mew so insecure, so he always likes to test Gulf whether he has the same feeling, like asking him whether he like phi, or like now he asked Gulf are they together already.

Mew is so nervous now, he feels that his heart is bursting out of his chest. Every time when he chats with Gulf he feels that he would have to call an ambulance at anytime. He is like a criminal waiting for the sentence to death in the court. Though it’s just a minute, he feels like a century long.

“Together 7 years already isn’t it?” oh... Gulf is talking about tharntype. Well, he didn’t think the same way then. Mew feels sad. He thinks about several answers, types it and deletes it, but he’s just not satisfied with them. He doesn’t want to look sad so he answers, oh TharnType.

Gulf gives him a video call right after he tweeted it. He doesn’t feel like answering the call now but he wants to see Gulf so bad.

“Being secretly in love with someone is just torturing.” Mew thinks.

The whole screen is filled with Gulf’s face right after he answered it. Gulf seems like just finished taking a shower. The wet hair stuck to his forehead which makes him just too clean to touch.

“P’Mew what does the question you asked tonight mean?” Gulf looks confused and he is wearing the retainer now, which makes him look like a kid.

“Which question?” Mew decided to pretend that he can’t understand what Gulf is talking about.

“Well, the question you asked me on twitter. How could you ask the question there na phi! I can’t answer it in front of so many people.” He acted pouty unconsciously again.

“Haha then what if I ask again? are we together P’Gulf?”

“Absolutely yes! What do you think P’Mew? Are we together?”

Happiness comes as a bit of shock which makes Mew don’t know what to do now. Gulf looked at him expectedly. Mew thinks that there is a whole galaxy in his eyes, every time when he looked at him, he feels that he is drunk in these eyes.

“Yes, of course yes.”

“Then...can I go to my boyfriend’s place now?” Gulf gives him a smile. Mew can’t understand how could someone be so pure and sexy at the same time.

“But it’s almost time for curfew now. If you came here then you can’t go back tonight babe.”

“I know, I’ve already taken a shower, can I sleep on P’Mew’s bed tonight?”

Gulf is just so precious a kid, he always shows his love directly, which is the most important reason why Mew loves him so much. He doesn’t need to hide and guess, and just hit by the love directly.

“Then come and sleep together na boyfriend.”


End file.
